combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Guide:-JAM3S-'s Guide For Beginners In Melee
The Weapon Class Melee is a very special and unique type of weapon. Melee weapons can be used in all modes from game modes from Elimination to Quarantine and even to Fireteam. However you will rarely see players use their Melee weapons in situations not including the occasional slash in the air or for speed. In this guide, I will be trying to teach and help beginner Melee players to get good at Melee and hope that there will be more Melee games in the future. Which Weapon? Many new beginners will wonder what weapon they should use best, just like when they first use the weapons from the other classes or when they play an unfamiliar game mode to them. There are many GP Melee weapons that can outperform the NX Melee weapons as they have very similar features. Here is a list of weapons good for short range: *Sickle *Tracker Knife *Tiger Strider *Note that since these weapons are more suitable for short range, they have a faster ROF. Here is a list of weapons good for long range: *Dom Pedro *Ninjato *Red Ninjato (Nemexis HQ Hard Reward) *Gold Ninjato (Nemexis HQ Extreme Reward) *Survival Machete (requires lvl 4 clan) General Tips For Beginners As a beginner you will want the easiest and the most useful tips. The tips below are simple and easy to follow and will hopefully make you a better meleer! *ALWAYS aim for the head. Like when using all other weapon classes ALWAYS aim for the head. This may seem like a very obvious rule but I have seen way to many beginners not following this and wondering why I keep getting headshots. Also since in Melee you have to go up to your enemy at close range you can directly aim at their head making it a 1 hit kill. *Crouching. Although I personally do not use this technique much many professional Meleers use this technique. Usually this technique works well to catch your enemy off guard. For example you and your enemy are spamming the heck out of your knifes and don’t seem to have much of a result. If you suddenly crouch and attack them they will get hit. Also it will be harder for them to hit you because you have a smaller hitbox when you crouch. *Always time your strikes when you are against 1 person or more.If you strike first and miss that means that the enemy has time to strike you while you just finished knifing.Plan out your attacks and make sure that you aren't spamming your melee weapon.Learn to flank enemies and get them from the back such as going through the middle of the train in Kill Creek and knifing all the enemies that passed by. *Speed Gear is actually quite useful in Melee.Often you will find these situations when you play and you will wish you had more speed. 1. When you are trying to counterattack someone and they are distracted and got their back to you. You sprint up to them but they turn around before you knife them. This is one case. *LEARN YOUR OPPONENT. Through fitting for all modes and matches, just keep in mind to avoid or flank the person who keeps killing you no matter what you do. This allows you to kill other people you can kill. Let your teammates handle that person. This can make a noticable difference in melee matches as this prevents that person from getting more kills on you. *Feel free to add your own tips and tricks to this page. I’m still thinking of some more basic stuff that beginners can nail down quickly. Category:Guides Category:Walkthroughs